


Can't Stop

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Serard Week 2k18, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Day 2: Love/Hate





	Can't Stop

Sergio only accepts the invitation because he’s nothing better to do. But as he steps inside Gerard’s room, regret starts to creep in.

They shouldn’t be kissing, shouldn’t be pushing each other towards the bed. A strangled moan escapes Sergio’s lips, and he knows he won’t stop this.

Morning sunshine streams through the curtains, and Sergio lies next to the body of his fiercest rival, sleeping soundlessly, as though butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

He hates Gerard for having such a hold over him. He hates the ache in his chest when they go their separate ways even more.


End file.
